UNA CITA
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Sabía perfectamente que pensamiento la aquejaba, desde aquel día en que lo vio partir, se prometió así misma tener una cita con él. [One-Shot]


¡Hola!

Pues aquí ando de nuevo, les vengo a dejar esta pequeña historia, espero sea de su total agrado, nuevamente será de esta hermosa pareja Gohan y Videl.

¡Disfruten!

 **Los personajes y Dragón Ball no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

 **Sólo escribo por hobby (^_^), no lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

 **UNA CITA**

Todo termino, aquella batalla titánica entre el hombre más fuerte del mundo llamado Goku había logrado derrotar a Boo kid, uno de los enemigos más fuerte a la cual se ha enfrentado en toda su remota vida. Una batalla feroz por la cual se estaba jugando el destino de la tierra otra vez, a decir verdad Satán debería sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo habiendo hecho algo bien. Goku estaba consciente de que sin la ayuda de ese señor, nunca hubiera sido posible formar la Genki-dama y derrotar a Boo. Estaba agotado eso no lo dudaba.

–Gracias –termina por hablar el hombre con peinado afro– lo has logrado.

–Hum –ríe– no.

– ¡Eh!

–Gracias a ti Mr. Satán, sin tu ayuda no hubiera derrotado a Boo. Tu eres el gran salvador Mr. Satán –sonríe.

–Lo dices enserio –dibujado en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Goku asiente– Sí.

Sintiendo una gran felicidad que lo embargaba en toda su alma, mostro un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos azulados y sin pensarlo dos veces habla telepáticamente con los habitantes de la tierra– ¡Al fin! ¡Boo ha sido derrotado! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Ya pueden estar tranquilos –dice con su pose de victoria, escuchando las aclamaciones hacia su persona.

– _Mr. Satán, nos ha salvado otra vez._

– _¡SATÁN!, ¡SATÁN!, ¡SATÁN!..._

Mr. Satán voltea a ver al verdadero salvador con algo de vergüenza– tenía que avisarles –Goku solo ríe ante la acción de Mr. Satán.

En el templo de kami-sama festejaban y se respiraba felicidad, elogiando a los verdaderos triunfadores. Por otra parte, Videl estaba tan avergonzada que su padre actuara así.

–Nunca cambiaras padre, a veces me avergüenzo de ser tu hija –se dijo así misma.

Después de haber llegado Goku y compañía, Satán corre a abrazar a su querida hija, sintiendo una felicidad que nadie se la podría arrebatar. Videl no podía aguardar más, quería saber por qué su padre no le dijo la verdad. Estaba claro que sus sospechas debían ser aclaradas. Desde muy pequeña no se creía el cuento de que el gran Mr. Satán haya resbalado de la plataforma, claramente se vio en el video de hace siete año que había sido sacado por el mismísimo Cell por medio de un golpe en la cara; Mr. Satán le había perjurado que solo se trataban de _trucos baratos_ , pero para ser unos trucos baratos ¿cómo es que lo hacían? ¿Cómo esas personas desaparecían con un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, ¿cómo podían generar esos destellos dorados que emanaban por todo su cuerpo?, ¿cómo podían tener una fuerza descomunal que un humano no podría tener? y ¿cómo podían tener una gran velocidad?

Debía de haber alguna explicación.

–Papá, tenemos que hablar –dice seria.

– ¿Sobre qué? –separándose un poco para verla a los ojos.

–No te hagas el tonto papá –responde con un poco de enojo la pelinegra.

Sorprendiéndose en la forma en que le hablo– Videl.

–Por favor, sabias que este día llegaría, no soy tonta –sonríe con amargura.

Como si no le importara el ridículo que armaría en ese mismo instante, rápidamente abraza a su hija de las pantorrillas– ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo hija! ¡No sé qué haría sin ti Videlita! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Perdóname!

– ¡Papá! ¡Levántate! –Sonrojándose volteando en todas direcciones– no es necesario que hagas esto…

–Está bien –se pone de pie– pero con una condición.

–Cuál es esa condición –pone los ojos en blanco.

–Que ese muchacho y su padre nos acompañen a la mansión.

– ¿Qué? –Abre desmesuradamente sus ojos– ¡Gohan y el señor Goku!

–Así es hija.

–Está bien papá –suspira.

 **-o-**

– ¿Ustedes son aquellos sujetos de los juegos del Cell? –pregunta Mr. Satán– en la forma en que se convierten... se que son ustedes.

Gohan voltea a ver a su padre, quien tenía una sonrisa que transmitía confianza –Así es Mr. Satán.

–Si es así, solo quería disculparme contigo muchacho –mira al primogénito de Goku.

– ¿Por qué debería disculparse señor? Eso no es necesario.

– ¡Como que no muchacho!, ¿no recuerdas lo de hace siete años? –Aprieta la mandíbula– ¡Tu no entiendes muchacho! –Sujetándolo el dogi naranja– esto te debería pertenecer. La cuidad debería tener tu…

–No es necesario señor… si tal vez salve al mundo de las manos de Cell, solo lo hice para proteger al planeta donde crecí. Pensara que soy un egoísta, pero no necesito esto, lo que menos quiero es tener una vida de fama, solo quiero ser Son Gohan…

–No se preocupe Mr. Satán, solo queremos pasar desapercibidos, usted seguirá siendo el gran salvador de los habitantes de la tierra–sonríe.

– Pero…

–En serio señor, hemos tomado una decisión hace mucho tiempo, solo nuestros poderes los utilizaremos cuando la tierra o universo corra peligro –termina por decir Gohan.

Videl entendió perfectamente las palabras de los dos Son– Ya oíste papá, no sé por qué tanto alboroto con esto –cruza los brazos.

–Pero si tú… –mira a su hija.

–Si lo sé, ahora lo entiendo todo –sonríe. A pesar de todo, sus dudas fueron aclaradas, aunque tendría que saber más sobre ellos, más sobre ese mundo– _"No cabe duda que son unas personas que tienen un buen corazón, no les interesa el dinero, y eso habla bien de ellos"_.

Otra vez reinaba la paz en la tierra por segunda vez con ayuda de Mr. Satán dejándole todo el crédito.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Ciudad Satán, una ciudad donde idolatraban a su progenitor Mr. Satán el campeón mundial de artes marciales y salvador del mundo por "segunda vez", Videl era famosa por ser su hija, aquella ciudad que la vio crecer durante siete largos años, campeona en artes marciales rama infantil y sobre todo luchaba a favor de la justicia trabajando para la policía de aquella ciudad. Videl Satán no estaba dispuesta en estar detrás de la sombra de su padre, quería ser ella misma, ser reconocida por lo que hace no por lo que es como la hija de Mr. Satán, deseando tener sus propios logros, solo quería ser Videl, solo Videl.

Después de los hechos ocurridos de hace una semana, seguía sin creerlo, era como si fuera un sueño al que no quería despertar si es que en el caso fuese una pesadilla producto de su mente pero no era si… era la realidad, una realidad que nunca imagino conocer, es una realidad en conocer a esas personas o más bien que existieran con una fuerza descomunal una fuerza que no se comparaba con la de su padre con el gran Mr. Satán.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella.

Vivió por muchos años en la mentira de su padre, viviendo en la casa que tal vez no le pertenecía, viviendo por siete años con grandes comodidades y una gran fortuna, creyó aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel hombre... sintiendo culpabilidad de estar en ese lugar que no le pertenecía a ella ni a su padre... sí no Gohan. Era inevitable no poder sacar ese pensamiento negativo hacia su propio progenitor un " _mentiroso_ ", ya no podía hacer nada, estaba hecho el daño. Era su padre, y lo quería tal y como es.

Ahora que sabía la verdad de todo, estaba más tranquila y algunas dudas fueron aclaradas gracias a su padre, al señor Goku y a Gohan ese chico nerd, despistado y sobre todo noble era el gran salvador de la tierra. Gracias a Gohan podría adentrarse en ese mundo desconocido.

Sentada en una de las bancas del parque de Ciudad Satán, el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin dejando ver esos colores rasas, morados, naranjas pintando el cielo para dar paso al anochecer dejando ver a su paso un cielo estrellado.

– ¡Videl!

– ¿Gohan? ¿Qué haces aquí? –parpadea varias veces.

–Iresa me dijo que estabas aquí –sonríe– ¿Me puedo sentar? –señala.

–Claro, adelante –sonríe– este es mi lugar favorito para despejar mi mente…

–Ya veo… y ¿En qué pensabas? –dijo curioso.

–En nada sin importancia –voltea hacia la derecha para no ver al guerrero saiyajin– son cosas mías –sentía su cara arder dejando ver, sabía perfectamente que pensamiento la aquejaba, desde aquel día en que lo vio partir en la búsqueda del mago Babidi, se prometió así misma tener una cita con él, aquellas palabras volvieron a resonar en sus pensamientos _"Gohan, cuídate mucho. Quiero que regreses para tener una cita contigo"_.

– ¡Vamos Videl! ¿No confías en mí?

–No es que desconfié de ti… es solo que –empezaba a titiritar por el nerviosismo, su corazón empezaba a latir con una rapidez sintiendo como si se le saliera del pecho. No negaba que ese chico que tenía a su lado era lindo. Ese chico nerd había llamado totalmente su atención, ella estaba enamorada de Gohan.

–Puedes decirme, somos amigos.

Videl suspira con resignación, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, no ahora, pero si no lo hacía tal vez otra chica o más bien otras chicas estarían detrás de los pasos del guerrero dorado– ¡Quisiera tener una cita contigo Gohan! –sin mirarlo.

– ¿Un-una cita? –sonrojándose.

–No te obligare si no quieres… –frunce el ceño– además ya tuviste una cita con esa chica Angela, que es lo que estoy diciendo –levantándose de la banca– ¡soy una tonta!

– ¡Videl! ¡Espera!

– ¡Olvida lo que te dije Gohan! –Apresurando el paso y pensó– _"que ridícula Videl Satán"_

– ¡Quiero tener la cita contigo Videl! –sonrojado.

Parando en seco sus pasos, una sensación muy extraña empezó a apoderarse de ella, no podía ocultar su alegra, su emoción, pero debía mantener la compostura– Gracias Gohan, mañana te veo aquí al medio día, no llegues tarde ¿De acuerdo?– y sin más comenzó su andar.

–Está bien –sin que le importara que hubiera gente en el parque, empezó a levitar en el aire, ya que tendría su segunda cita pero esta vez con la hija de Mr. Satán. Si lo pensaba la cita tendría que ser diferente, no como la primera que tuvo _"un desastre total"_. Tendrían que hacer lo que le gustase a cada uno.

 **-o-**

– ¡Que emoción amiga! –Dice la rubia por vía telefónica– Debes arreglarte bien ¡entendiste!

– ¡No exageres Iresa! Puedo ir como se me dé la regalada gana –recostada en su cama.

– Videl Satán, tu nunca cambias –ríe a carcajadas.

–Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta vestir como señorita –frunce el ceño– lo detesto tanto. Déjame ser yo, metiche.

 **-o-**

Gohan esperaba con tranquilidad a la chica justiciera. Si, estaba nervioso, era Videl su compañera de clase, pero era la chica por la cual se había preocupado aquel día del torneo de artes marciales, solo recordar aquella masacre, no podía evitar sentirse impotente ante tal acción, de no poderla ayudar cuando recibía brutales golpes prácticamente en todo el cuerpo de la chica, sin duda alguna se había preocupado por ella, no negaba que al conocerla sintió tal atracción hacia la chica, simplemente estaba enamorado de ella, además de que no permitiría que algo malo le pasase. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder y un calor que se apoderaba de su cara, moviendo drásticamente su cabeza en señal de negación para alejar aquellos pensamientos.

– ¡Hola Gohan! –saluda Videl.

– ¡Hola Videl! –al ver a la chica pelinegra ante sus ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era la primera vez que la veía diferente, no con sus típica licras negra, ni sus botines, ni esas playeras holgadas.

–Parece que viste un fantasma Gohan –sonríe– ¿nos vamos? –quedando satisfecha por el resultado, la cual era ver la cara de Gohan al verla así.

– ¡Eh! como digas Videl –siguiéndola.

 **FIN**

Bueno este One-Shot ya lo tenía escrito desde varios años, quiero decir "muchos años" en un cuaderno pero la verdad cuando lo leí de nuevo, en verdad me dio tanta vergüenza y me dije a mi misma _**"¡EN SERIO, YO ESCRIBÍ ESTO!"**_ ja, ja, ja XD esa fue mi reacción ya me da pena leer los otros borradores que tengo en un cuaderno, así que… tuve que modificar redacción y algunas cosas, ya que quise compartírselos.

La imagen de portada del fic yo la hice 7u7) así que es de mi autoría, es otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos _"dibujar"_ , espero les guste.

También el motivo por la cual les dejo este one-shot es porque un día como hoy 14 de agosto del presente año me uní a esta plataforma ¡así es! estoy cumpliendo un año al unirme :D ***aplausos*** la verdad no lo sentí ja, ja, ja, que rápido pasa el tiempo. Pero en este año "bueno casi el año" logre conocer a personas magnificas, si estoy hablando de la **Familia Godel** , espero algún día conocerlos en persona y lo digo de todo corazón, en este tiempo los he apreciado demasiado, porque me han sacado varias sonrisa de la cara con esas cortas platicas que he mantenido con algunos de ustedes… los quiero mucho familia ^_^.

Sin más que decir, espero sus **fav** , **follow** y **review** , me harían muy feliz :'). Díganme ¿qué les pareció?, acepto tomatazos si gustan.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
